Pérola Negra
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: Não derrames lágrimas por mim, tudo que fiz foi desejar, ter um sonho e nele seu amor. Talvez isso tenha sido minha perdição... yaoi/Semi-UA
1. Prólogo Anjos

_Retratação: Obviamente Yuyu Hakusho não é meu, nem seus personagens nem nada do estilo, apenas faço isso tendo em vista um divertimento saudável, não ganho nada escrevendo essa história (apenas, logicamente suas reviews). _

* * *

_**Pérola Negra **_

_**-Prólogo-**_

_**Anjos**_

* * *

"_**Como caíste do céu, ó Lúcifer, tu que ao ponto do dia parecias tão brilhante?" Isaías**_

* * *

No mundo espiritual a rotina era sempre a mesma, o trabalho se acumulava e as almas eram sempre enviadas para onde de fato mereciam tendo em vista sua vida antes da morte. Era algo corriqueiro que acontecia todos os dias, a morte já era algo que os deixava sumamente tristes apenas era um fato da vida.

- Ahhh! Como a vida é boa – exclamava o senhor Koenma com os pés na mesa, sentado confortavelmente comendo um bolinho. Tudo parecia ter se restabelecido depois da quase extinção da humanidade, agora podia-se respirar tranqüilidade em todo o lugar.

- Senhor Koenma me dê uma pedaço – disse o demônio de pele azul do seu lado olhando para o pedaço de bolo.

- Saí fora! Oh Chupa Cabra – e de uma só bocada devorou todo.

- Depois vai ter um terrível dor de barriga – falou por baixo o demônio.

- Que você disse hein!?

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse entrar numa discussão acirrada que nada significada o alarme estridente soou tão alto e ferino que com que os que estivesse ouvindo tapasse os tímpanos...

- Que significa isso? - gritou o senhor Koenma, vendo entrar em sua sala em das milhares de assistentes.

- Senhor, acabou de escapar um terrível demônio das fortalezas de vidro... - disse a mulher com sua voz serena.

- QUE!!! Que demônio acabou de escapar explique-se!?

Antes que ela pudesse responder entrou na sala Botan, seu rosto sério, como nunca antes mostrando que havia algo de muito errado.

- Senhor Koenma, seu pai o senhor Enma-Dayou o chama com urgência...

E após ter ouvido essas palavras soube que podia ser pior do que imaginava, sabia que seu pai apenas mandava chamá-lo para coisas que estivessem acima dele, apenas esperava que também dessa vez pudessem resolver sem maiores contratempos, sem que houvesse tanto sofrimento nem tanta perda.

Pulou de sua cadeira indo em direção à sala de seu pai. Suava e suas mãos tremiam nervosamente antes de entrar respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Bateu na porta e entrou.

- Senhor! - curvou-se suavemente – Deseja algo?

- Koenma, você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar da lenda do anjo caído? Ele era entre todos o melhor, dizia-se que ele era o ser mais perfeito que já existiu entre o povo espiritual. Criado para levar as pessoas de volta ao caminho correto. Esse anjo deixou-se levar, corrompeu-se e para proteger a humanidade o Deus do Ocidente o trancafiou para sempre numa cela de vidro – parou um instante, parecia tão cansado - depois de algum tempo o Deus do Ocidente deu-me essa cela dizendo que aqui estaria mais segura longe da vista dos outros anjos e assim foi até agora...

- Ele fugiu – sussurrou Koenma para si mesmo, numa afirmação temerosa.

- Sim e o mais estranho é entender como ele quebrou a cela que o prendia, quero que você reúna seus detetives e descubra... - suspirou -... Quem libertou esse anjo?

- Sim, meu pai.

E saiu. Sua cabeça cheia de dúvidas a principal era porque só agora seu pai o contava sobre a existência desse anjo? Ou dos anjos? Tinha um mal pressentimento sobre essa nova ameaça e sobre os motivos nos quais ela era mantida oculta até mesmo para ele.

- Botan! - chamou quando entrou em sua sala.

- Sim.

- Chame o Yusuke e diga para ele vir imediatamente aqui.

- Sim - e logo ela desapareceu.

Colocando os cotovelos sob a mesa, observou a tela à sua frente que mostrava o mundo dos homens nitidamente. Suspirou, como deveria agir se não sabia por onde começar?

**00O00 **

Hiei descansava pacificamente sob um galho de árvore, sentindo o ar puro e fresco entrar em seus pulmões devagar renovando continuamente o ar. Às vezes era muito bom estar no Ningenkai já que não precisava estar o tempo todo alerta a qualquer ataque que no Makai podia vir de qualquer direção.

A brisa fresca balançava as folhas de sua árvore numa constante dança e o sol iluminava as folhas entrando sutilmente entre elas para brincar sob o rosto de Hiei deixando também pequenas sombras que dependendo da luz crescia ou diminuía e havia ainda o cheiro das plantas que se intensificava delicadamente. Ele nunca admitiria, porém para ele aquilo era mais do que podia ter desejado em sua vida de sofrimentos ilimitados, ainda não sabia se merecia tal coisa ou sentir essa alegria momentânea.

E todo aquele ambiente florido lembrava à ele uma só pessoa, mas não podia desejá-lo, ele era como um espinho venenoso na vida de qualquer pessoa... Sabia apenas que o desejava e da mesma forma reprimia qualquer manifestação desse desejo, tinha medo desse sentimento, mas acima de tudo tinha medo de nunca mais vê-lo. E no meio disso havia um agonia que seus olhos sempre se dirigissem apenas à ele, que seu sorriso sempre fora para ele e somente para ele... Queria fugir, mas toda a vez que ia embora sempre voltava ao mesmo lugar...

- Você o deseja pequeno Koorime? - disse uma voz lentamente como se estivesse pronunciando uma sílaba por vez.

Hiei rapidamente adquiriu sua postura de ataque pulando da árvore em um segundo, deixou que seus olhos vagassem por toda a área.

- Não tema! Sou aquele que realiza desejos – riu jocoso.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Hiei pronto para abrir seu Jagan.

- Já disse pequeno – a voz sussurrada começou a desaparecer – sei o que deseja e não estou aqui em busca de lutas inúteis, apenas desejo saber se você o deseja , deixarei que pense pequeno Koorime – e desapareceu completamente, só sua risada era ainda ouvida límpida e cristalina.

Hiei continuou no mesmo lugar ouvindo em sua mente repetidas vezes as palavras daquela voz desconhecida, não sabia se podia confiar, mas aparentemente aquela pessoa, seja quem for, sabia seu segredo e teria que morrer...

Continua...

* * *

**Comentários:**

Essa história foi baseada numa simples frase do Sensui quando ele disse algo sobre anjos (que agora eu não me lembro), foi dessa frase que veio a idéia de criar uma história sobre anjos já que também são seres espirituais e então me veio a idéia de juntar com a história de Lúcifer... Espero que gostem!


	2. Primeiro É só me dizer o que quer?

**Pérola Negra **

**:::1:::**

**Diga-me... É só me dizer o que quer?**

* * *

_**"Todos eles vieram a ser pó e todos eles retornam ao pó" Eclesiastes **__**

* * *

**_

_O julgamento havia sido rápido sem defesa alguma, Hina foi acusada e a sua sentença seria a morte__, já que teve a ousadia de se deitar com um homem contra as leis da ilha. _

_Seu filho o menino que tanto ao pai lembrava seria jogado da ilha para __a morte eminente __e a menina tão parecida __à__ mãe ficaria a cargo da líder da aldeia._

_Agora os risos já não eram ouvidos, a mulher chorosa já não tinha porque chorar já que seu pranto foi calado __e suas lágrimas peroladas recolhidas e guardad__as__ e seu nome não mais pronunciado_

_----------------------------_

Senhor Koenma estava preocupado, seu olhar sério ia desde os papéis em sua mesa as imagens na tela a sua frente.

Havia várias horas que estava ali pesquisando, mas nada encontrava sobre o tal anjo. Ali naqueles papéis espalhados por sobre sua mesa não havia nenhuma informação equivalente. Muita dessas informações falava de tal guerra no céu, onde anjos batalhavam entre si, e aqueles que perderam foram lançados a terra. Mas não elucidava o mistério.

Cruzando os braços por cima da mesa, respirou fundo, ouvindo a porta deslizar e uma das várias assistentes entrar com pastas nas mãos.

- E então que descobriu? – perguntou Senhor Koenma.

- Há certa lenda entre os humanos – começou ela abrindo uma das pastas – que fala sobre um suposto Diabo ou satanás que diz que depois que tentou uma humana caiu na terra...

- E qual é a ligação entre esses nomes?

- Nenhuma! Já que o nome Diabo significa caluniador e a palavra Satanás opositor, mas ambas refere-se à mesma pessoa.

- Isso quer dizer que pode se referir ao anjo? – perguntou o demônio azul olhando diretamente o senhor Koenma.

- Não sei... – disse ele com os olhos fechados, para depois abri-los e voltar os olhos para a assistente – e a Botan já chegou com o Yusuke?

- Não senhor!

- Está bem, agora vá e tente obter mais informações... E você chupa-cabra larga de ser folgado e procure alguma coisa para que eu coma.

- Mas senhor Koenma...

- Rápido... Não se faz mais empregados como antigamente – se queixou senhor Koenma voltando seu olhar para a tela.

* * *

Hiei ainda vasculhava cuidadosamente as ramas de qualquer árvore que encontrasse. Também tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguido, apenas não sabia como, já que em sua velocidade era impossível um demônio comum segui-lo. Talvez estivesse ficando descuidado, mas era uma desculpa ordinária demais, já que se tratando de matar ele era o melhor. Era apenas a bendita sensação muito real para ser mentira. 

Estava usando seu terceiro olho, quando num sorriso torto conseguiu visualizar aquilo que procurava.

Com sua katana em punho, ele pulou por entre as árvores usando seus movimentos rápidos e certeiros pisando tão leve que qualquer ruído era inperceptivel chegando em um salto ao seu destino e sem muito pensar partiu para cima do outro, que sentado numa pedra esperava paciente.

Quando achou que havia conseguido dar um ataque certeiro Hiei teve seu corpo jogado para trás numa forte corrente de ar. Sua espada parou dez metros longe dele enquanto suas costas quebravam um tronco de árvore partindo ao meio, o chão se abriu enquanto ele era arrastado pela pressão que o ar exercia sobre seu corpo.

Levantou novamente a camisa semi-rasgada, o cenho franzido, estava furioso, seus olhos vasculharam ao redor, mas ali já não havia nada, era como se a presença nem houvesse estado ali.

Quando tentou mover-se descobriu que seu corpo já não mais o obedecia, estava paralisado e seus movimentos custavam-lhe muito para serem feitos e doía se tentasse.

- Finalmente decidiu parar, pequeno Koorime – disse um homem sentado sobre o que restou da árvore, suas asas negras fazendo suaves movimentos numa ondulação hipnótica. Seu rosto tão belo de feições finas os olhos de um azul profundo sem qualquer emoção e o cabelo tão negro longo que lhe caia sobre os ombros – às vezes me cansa essas demonstrações de poder, a você não?

Hiei não respondeu apertou os lábios e continuou a olhar o outro com frio desprezo.

- Mas é divertido pensar nas belezas da morte – continuou ele, sem se ignorasse a raiva de seu ouvinte. O olhar do anjo estava cravado no rosto de Hiei, a cabeça sobre sua mão, como se ponderasse – Gosto muito do seu olhar, me lembra o inferno em dias de verão – e riu-se – deve ser por isso que eu te escolhi, sua expressão me faz me sentir em casa.

- Se você é louco o suficiente para pensar que vai obter qualquer coisa de mim, está realmente delirando – disse apertando os punhos causando em seu corpo dor aguda que lhe atravessava como pequenos fios de correntes elétricas.

- Oh, meu caro Koorime, quanto mal pensa de mim? Não sou eu que preciso de ajuda e sim você, não sou eu que me apaixonei por um pedaço de barro e sim Você. Quer que eu te conte o que acontece com o corpo depois da morte? – riu malvadamente – Quer que eu te conte o que vai acontecer ao corpo daquele que é o seu amor?

O som da risada do anjo ecoou como trovoadas, forte e rápida, assustada o modo como seus olhos ganhavam um brilho frio e sua boca se movia mostrando os dentes brancos.

A expressão de Hiei era impassível, por um segundo deixou que a máscara escorregasse, mas a recuperou, porém ainda podia sentir seu coração disparado, suas mãos suavam e sua respiração era falha.

- Depois que os vermes o devoram, pedaço por pedaço, a carne sugada pela gula quase selvagem daquelas criaturinhas minúsculas até sobrar apenas o esqueleto para finalmente os ossos se desfazerem em pó... Como essa areia em que piso.

O koorime mesmo sem querer, mesmo tentando deixar sua mente em branco podia visualizar toda a cena. Tão nitidamente como se a estivesse vendo. Viu o corpo humano de Kurama se desfazer, seus olhos se fecharem para nunca mais se abrir. Era desesperante pensar nisso e a voz daquele ser ainda soando em seus tímpanos.

- Nunca mais você o veria... Porque depois da morte não há volta! – cada palavra era dita num sussurro que eram tragados pela brisa que se estendia ao redor de Hiei o devorando.

Entretanto ele não deveria estar preocupado já que apenas o corpo de Shuichi morreria, mas Kurama permaneceria vivo.

- Ainda com esperanças pequeno Koorime? E eu que pensei que demônios como você não conhecesse o significado dessa palavra... Porém sempre há enganos, mas já que está com tanta vontade de pensar em esperanças para aqueles que morrem e sua alma vagante, acha que ela irá se lembra quem era você? E apenas uma questão de tempo e tudo...

- Tolo! Acha que me importo? – riu arrogantemente – tudo que diz não significa nada para mim...

- É mesmo? Será que terei que ser mais explicito ou imaginar como morre um demônio... Ora Hiei por acaso você não sabia que tudo o que é vivo morre imagine como seria fácil matar um demônio...

Levantou-se devagar com elegância inumana, suas asas abertas resplandeciam com o reflexo da luz solar, seu andar era cauteloso e o sorriso de seu rosto era mortal.

- Quer deixá-lo morrer?

O Koorime manteve-se calado, duvidava daquele monstro. Sabia que havia o risco da morte eminente e que ninguém estava a salvo de encará-la, mas não suportava a idéia de perder alguém que amava tanto mesmo para algo que sabia não ter solução e aquele ser parecia saber. Toda aquela conversa sem sentido, tudo parecia indicar apenas uma coisa...

- O que você quer? – perguntou Hiei já solto da força invisível que o segurava. Tinha o rosto contraído, ainda titubeante e desconfiado das intenções daquele ser de asas. Ele simplesmente sabia que ninguém faz nada de graça para outra pessoa sem querer algo em troca... Só precisava saber o quê?

- Uma sensata decisão... E o que eu quero é vingança...!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Comentários: **

Foi trabalhoso escrever a continuação desse capítulo, já que as idéias me haviam escapado... Mesmo assim eu espero realmente que vocês possam apreciar esse capítulo e me mandem reviews me dizendo se devo melhorar em alguma coisa, já que eu não estou certa de que essa era mesmo a reação dos personagens.

Acho que para um começo de história todos os capítulos devem ser meio chatos, um pouco confuso já que tem a função de explicar todo o conteúdo da fic... Eu só espero não ter deixado tudo meio confuso demais.


	3. 2 Olhos Cor Sangue

**Pérola Negra**

* * *

"Se vos falei das coisas terrestres e não crestes, como crereis se vos falar das celestiais" João

* * *

**:2:**

**Olhos Cor Sangue**

_Havia uma fresca neblina na montanha congelada. O vento que cantava alto em suas congelantes melodias, balançava suavemente as folhas de uma alta árvore em um de seus galhos um menino observava. Sua roupa negra camuflada pelas abundantes folhas não se deixava ver, porém era delatado pela paisagem branca._

_Fazia já duas semanas que a observava, e sempre se perguntava se sua mãe foi feliz assim, as duas tão parecidas em aparência, mas talvez diferentes em personalidades. Havia em ela uma aura de felicidade constante. Às vezes deixava o Makai apenas para ouvir sua risada._

_Mas naquele dia não havia sorrisos, apenas um triste olhar que observava distraidamente o céu, tinha ao seu redor pequenos animaizinhos que brincavam tentando animá-la, mas ela simplesmente passava sua pequena mão na cabeça deles num pequeno afago. E então uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua pálida face._

_Ele apenas observou, desejava realmente consolá-la, trazê-la de volta aquela alegria infantil que poucos são capazes de desfrutar. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era apenas um rejeitado que por sorte sobreviveu, jamais poderia comparar ao um milagre ter sobrevivido em meio aqueles demônios, já que sua crença em milagres era nula. _

_Olhou-a novamente tão pura, suas mãos limpas, havia ali um abismo que os separava, um mundo de diferenças que jamais se juntaria. Virou-se e se foi. Não era como se ela pudesse sentir saudades suas._

_/--_

Kurama já havia deixado de mastigar seu lápis, havia sido realmente um dia esgotador, mas o trabalho que exercia era relativamente fácil e não tomava muito de seu tempo e, seu padrasto não exigia muito dele, o que era verdadeiramente decepcionante, levando-se em conta o muito que trabalhava. E por isso, às vezes, ele desejava voltar a viver aquelas pequenas aventuras que transformavam sua vida de Nigen em uma aventura, transformando o tédio em diversão.

Suspirou, já era hora de deixar o passado no passado, já havia tomado sua decisão e não voltaria atrás. Não queria mais ser um Youkai, não queria ter que viver com o horror de matar insensatamente, desejava apenas viver em paz.

Foi com esses pensamentos que terminou de arrumar suas coisas; o expediente já havia terminado, e realmente não estava com ânimo para fazer mais nada.

Caminhou devagar, enquanto saia sem pressa do edifício. Entardecia palidamente, riscos vermelhos preenchiam o céu. Não havia naquele momento, muitos transeuntes; alguns poucos que se encaminhavam apressadamente à suas casas, talvez em busca de algum conforto que a vida diária não oferecia. E mais precisamente ele, que também buscava a mesma coisa, em um lugar distante onde pudesse descansar, talvez não com tanta ansiedade, porém da mesma forma queria sentir-se seguro e esquecer aquilo que não podia ter.

De repente como se estivesse sido atingido por algum raio ele parou. Seus instintos lhe diziam que havia algo de muito errado. Devagar passou os olhos ao redor, certificando-se: não havia nada. Respirou fundo, talvez só estivesse ficando paranóico.

Quando voltou a caminhar e como se algo o chamasse, levantou os olhos e lá estava um clarão prata manchando os céus, pairando e se dissipando logo em seguida como se nunca tivesse existido.

/--

Apertou os lábios fortemente, tinha medo, não podia mentir para si mesmo. Seus punhos cerrados rentes ao corpo, em seu olhar nenhuma emoção, mas havia um chispa de temor.

Era muito fácil matar... Fácil demais. Podia matar causando tanta dor quanto possível, ver as faces machucadas implorando por suas vidas, não sentir nenhum remorso ou podia ser breve num só golpe, sem dor. Havia matado tantas vezes que já estava acostumado, não era difícil e era até divertido caçar alguém para matar.

Contudo deixar que seu corpo fosse tomado por uma alma, como um hospedeiro, alguém que dividiria mais do que uma bela morte, era aterrorizante, era como se o ser estivesse em contato direito com sua essência: aquela que escondia até de si mesmo.

- Posso até ver as engrenagens de sua pequena mente funcionando. – começou o anjo, deitado confortavelmente no chão. Sua cabeça apoiada 

na mão enquanto os fios negros roçavam na rasteira vegetação; tinha em volta de si certo ar de melancolia – Eu até gosto de ver essa sua cabeça funcionando, mas o tempo está esgotando e... Eu definitivamente odeio perder tempo.

- Hn.

- Que vocabulário tão extenso! – riu – Me diga meu pequeno, o que está fazendo você hesitar?

- Não te interessa!

- Que forma de me tratar. Assim me sentirei magoado – e virando de bruços continuou – Como podemos melhorar nossa relação se daqui em diante estaremos tão juntos que até seremos confundidos...

- Eu não disse que aceitei – disse bruscamente Hiei.

- Mas vai... Porque afinal você preza muito pela vida de seus seres queridos, principalmente tendo em vista uma pessoa que morra no país do gelo – suspirou olhando as nuvens escurecerem, enquanto a tarde se findava – sabe há algo nos olhos dela que você não tem, talvez seja aquela evidente fragilidade ou o amor que ela obviamente tem por tudo que está vi...

Não pode terminar de falar porque sentia contra seu pescoço a lâmina fria da espada de Hiei. Riu como aquele Koorime era divertido, tudo nele era fogo, mas havia algo ali, algo de tão frágil que talvez pudesse se partir a qualquer momento estava tão escondido que nunca ninguém perceberia, mas lá estava, e seria divertido testar essa fragilidade.

- Não se atreva a falar dela... Principalmente com essa sua boca imunda...

- Definitivamente seu olhar me fascina – riu levantando-se, não dando importância a raiva quase palpável que emanava do corpo do demônio – é bom finalmente depois de todos esses anos sentir essa brisa – fechou os olhos deixando que o vento acariciasse seu rosto.

Do seu lado pode sentir o demônio baixar a guarda, riu interiormente, agora só faltava uma única sílaba para tudo, finalmente, estar concluído e seu plano tão bem elaborado, planejado nos mínimos detalhes em uma cela de vidro, entrar em ação.

- Quando eu era criança e vivia com os ladrões no Makai – começou Hiei, depois de uma longa pausa. Tinha os olhos perdidos em algum ponto qualquer além das árvores, a katana firmemente segura em sua 

mão direita – ouvia histórias de anjos que viam do céu e levavam nossa alma para algum tipo de paraíso e se nos portássemos bem também seríamos levados para algum tipo de felicidade eterna ou talvez alucinação eterna... Sempre me perguntei se era verdade...

- O que quer saber? Se a paz eterna existe ou se anjos existem?

- Não sei, responda-me você.

- Anjos, meu pequeno, são apenas cópias de algo superior, restritos às leis e códigos sem nunca poder decidir-se qual caminho seguir... Posso dizer que somos apenas formas melhoradas dos humanos ou como você os chama 'Nigens'... Agora a paz eterna e só a forma menos dolorosa de se dizer morte... Porque a morte é a única coisa que você encontra em seus sonhos felizes...

O silêncio reinou, mas era uma quietude agradável que trazia de volta memórias nostálgicas que já não valiam a pena ser relembradas...

- E o que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou o demônio num sussurro.

- Fique quieto e feche os olhos... – disse o anjo também em um sussurro.

Com passos lentos, sem barulho, sem hesitação o anjo se aproximou. Era fácil sentir como aquilo o apavorava e riu mais se deliciando com a idéia de medo. Quando estava a pequenos milímetros de distância, tocou seus lábios com o do Koorime e uma agradável sensação percorreu seu corpo, num formigamento prazeroso.

Hiei apenas estava ali, sentia, porém não sentia; era como estar prisioneiro, todo seu corpo tomado por uma letargia sonolenta, eram um turbilhão de sensações todas se mesclando e gritando. Tudo ao seu redor rodando e caindo, o baque surdo do metal contra a terra, a figura em sua mente se perdendo para finalmente desaparecer e a escuridão que o envolve como um abraço... E tudo se esvai só ficando o cheiro adocicado de flores.

/--

- YUSUKEEEE... –gritava Botan aterrissando ao lado do Urameshi.

- Fala menina! Não precisava vir gritando como se fosse surdo...

- Estive te procurando a tarde toda, onde esteve?

Então ele abriu um sorrisão, batendo no peito orgulhoso – Vencendo o Kuwabara. Ele ainda acha que vai ganhar de mim – e começou a gargalhar, enquanto uma voz gritava irritada.

- VOLTE AQUI URAMESHI, SEU COVARDEEEE!!

- NÃO SE CANSOU DE LEVAR UMA SURRA, NÃO? – devolveu o grito.

- QUEM DISSE QUE SOU EU QUE VOU LEVAR UMA SURRA? EU EXIJO UMA REVANCHE... AGORA MELHOR DE SEIS...

- Olha Yusuke... – começou Botan

- NÃO, VOCÊ DISSE ISSO CINCO RODADAS ATRÁS...

- ISSO É PORQUE VOCÊ ROUBA!!

- EUUU? VOCÊ É QUE PASSOU A ME EMPURRAR...

- Eu acho...

- EU TENHO CULPA SE MINHA MÃO TEM VIDA PRÓPRIA... E VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A ME CHUTAR...

- ISSO ERA PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ATRAPALHANDO MINHA VISÃO...

- CHEGA!! – gritou por fim Botan que já havia cansado de ser ignorada – Agora um dos dói pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Botan...

- Deixa que eu falo, que você só conta mentiras Urameshi... Veja bem estava eu indo tranqüilamente quando esse aí me desafiou... Para um terrível e mortal confronto entre as maiores forças que esse mundo já viu e alegremente eu aceitei... Mas achando a atitude do Urameshi suspeita já que ele nunca me convida para nada... E então cautelosamente entramos num lugar semi-iluminado, cheio de crianças sorridentes e foi então que lá no canto mais escuro eu os vi... Lutavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso e então apostamos e quando o meu estava ganhando esse aí começou a roubar...

- Ah, é claro fui eu que comecei a me empurrar, e é claro que você sabe que o meu é cem vezes mais forte que o seu...

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO URAMESHI...

- QUE O RYU É MUITO MAIS FORTE QUE O KEN.

E nesse momento Botan caiu no chão com uma gota enorme descendo pela sua cabeça.

- DESDE QUANDO? O RYU É APENAS UM MARIA VAI COM AS OUTRAS...

- NÃO FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU A ROUBAR GOLPES...

- O KEN NÃO ROUBOU NENHUM GOLPE... TODOS SÃO DELE...

- ESSES GOLPES ERAM DO RYU PRIMEIRO

- ISSO NÃO FICARÁ ASSIM URAMESHI – E levantou à mão em punho, fazendo uma pose de herói – EU DEFENDEREI A HONRA DO KEN...

- ENTÃO CAI DENTRO...

E logo depois estavam numa briga de socos e pontapés.

Botan apenas suspirou algumas coisas nunca mudavam e ela, realmente se alegrava de que assim fosse. Sentia tantas saudades de cada um deles, às vezes havia desejado que tudo voltasse como era antes, mas sabia que apesar de tudo eles haviam tomado suas decisões e amadurecido com elas só esperava que estivessem sempre juntos... Olhou novamente para briga à sua frente e pensou que talvez nem todos houvessem amadurecido...

E ficou feliz por isso... Rindo foi tentar separar a briga e talvez assim finalmente lembrar o que havia esquecido.

/--

Kurama foi o mais rápido possível ao local da estranha luz sobrenatural, perguntando-se uma e outra vez porque se importava. Já não podia sentir a presença que antes lhe parecia tão nítida em vez dela pode sentir a energia de Hiei... Só esperava que estivesse bem.

Cautelosamente pulou de árvore em árvore, sempre alerta, sempre vigilante.

Próximo a energia de Hiei decidiu ir caminhando, seus passos eram como de um felino sem ruídos e orgulhosos.

Foi depois de atravessar um arbusto, que pode vislumbrar a silueta de Hiei deitado no chão, seu corpo sob o amparado mato, sua espada jogada ao lado desleixadamente. Kurama aproximou-se e logo estreitou os olhos, mesmo Hiei parecendo muitas vezes um andarilho nunca deixava sua espada longe dele por muito tempo.

Abaixou-se ao lado vendo a face adormecida de Hiei, parecia tão inocente, suas pálpebras fechadas escondendo seus olhos fascinantes: olhos de sangue, olhos vermelhos como sua rosa. Tinha a pele pálida, talvez de dormir no sereno, o nariz arrebitado e os lábios entreabertos deixando passar sua respiração calma.

Queria tocá-lo, sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele... Queria saber se ele era tão quente quanto parecia. Esticou a mão devagar, ainda duvidando... Temeroso de acordá-lo e ele olhá-lo com aqueles olhos fascinantes, embora pudesse alegar que apenas o estava ajudando, uma desculpa muito convincente.

Sua mão avançou trêmula... Respirou fundo uma duas vezes e prosseguiu, mas antes de poder lograr seu objetivo os olhos do Koorime abriram-se e ele sentou-se sem tonturas ou titubeios, parecia apenas desnorteado, mas não confuso.

E Kurama viu algo nos olhos vermelhos sangue que não pareciam mais iguais, algo havia mudado, algo estava faltando naqueles olhos fascinantes. Não sabia o que era, mas já não estava mais lá!

O vento passeava leve e calmo e nenhum dos dois dizia nada... A noite já havia começado tão fria, quanto àqueles olhos cor sangue sorriram e, então como num mau presságio de olhos fixos e felizes.

Continua...

* * *

COMENTÁRIOS:

AFFFF...Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo. E parece que escrevi uma dezena de páginas, mas não escrevi nada... Antes que alguém me diga que estou desrespeitando alguma religião eu me desculpo e digo que não é minha intenção ofender ninguém e dizer que isso é apenas uma história.

Tenho que dizer que essa é a versão sem editar e nem sei se vai ter alguma editada e sei que os personagens podem parecer um pouco OCC, porém não foi minha intenção deixá-los dessa forma, ainda estou tentando deixá-los como os originais ou pelo menos parecidos.

Beijos e Obrigada por ler!

Zefie


End file.
